The present invention relates to a program, an information storage medium, and an image generation system.
An image generation system (game system) has been known which generates an image viewed from a virtual camera (given view point) in an object space (virtual three-dimensional space) in which an object such as a car or a character is disposed. Such an image generation system is very popular as a system which enables a user to experience so-called virtual reality.
Such an image generation system involves vertex processing performed in vertex units (per-vertex processing) and pixel processing performed in pixel units (per-pixel processing).
In a known image generation system, assignment of processing to a vertex processing section which performs vertex processing and a pixel processing section which performs pixel processing has not been sufficiently taken into consideration. Therefore, unnecessary vertex processing or pixel processing may be performed.
JP-A-2002-373348 discloses related-art technology in this field.